


關於特權這種事

by FreezeLemon



Category: London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落, 白宮陷落
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: 時間：第二集之後CP：Mike Banning X Benjamin Asher （不分攻受）註：Mike單身設定，OOC可能有
Relationships: Benjamin Asher & Mike Banning
Kudos: 2





	關於特權這種事

身為駐外的特種部隊，一般來說是沒有機會看到大人物的，很難得的情況下可能會看到個將軍，再來就要等大人物們心血來潮到駐紮地勞軍，但是他們這隻小隊有點特別，有鑒於他們剛剛救下國家的元首，被表揚然後送幾個勳章是一定有的。

雖然這次只是跟總統私下見面，但Will小隊長還是沒有半點馬虎。皮鞋已經擦亮了，軍禮服昨晚用熨斗燙過了，扣子都扣得很完美，連皮帶扣也確定沒問題，回頭檢查他的隊員，確定隊員們也都打理好自己後，他對門兩旁的特勤人員點點頭。對方替他們敲了門後，隨即把門打開，讓他們進去。

總統先生隨意的坐在沙發上，看著他們進來。

「Sir！」所有人在總統面前站定後，向他敬禮。

總統微笑的看著他們，「我聽Mike說，這次多虧了你們他才有辦法救我出來，謝謝。」

Will遲疑了一下Mike是誰，才想起來隨扈組長全名是Mike Banning，實際上救出總統的人，「這是我們該做的，事實上我們只是協助Mr. Banning而已。」

「沒有你們，他也無法一個人單挑全部的恐怖份子。」

「有機會為您服務，是我們的榮幸。」得到總統的兩次讚賞，整個小隊都很興奮，這種榮譽比勳章更激勵他們。

聽到他們的回答，總統滿意的點頭，「對了，進攻那棟樓的方式，是誰計畫的？」

「是Mr. Banning計畫的，他指揮我們的行動。」讓一個特勤指揮軍隊是很奇怪的事，特勤不屬於軍方，雖然很多特勤都是軍人退伍轉職，但他們還是不同的部門，像這次總統的安危，本來是由更高階的長官負責，不過Mike Banning幾年前隻身闖入白宮救出總統這件事，他們都有聽說過，所以沒有人對Mike指揮他們有意見，而且他們也無法阻止Mike的行動。

「你們知道那棟樓裡有多少恐怖分子？」

「是的，我們有提醒過Mr. Banning，他堅持一個人衝進去，要我們在外面掩護他。」

發現總統的臉色忽然沉了下來，隊員們的心裡七上八下的，不知道哪句話惹總統不高興了，Will對總統的話全部據實以告。

「是誰下令炸掉那棟樓的？」

「Mr. Banning，他在闖進去之前把引爆器拿給我，要我在他下令的時候引爆炸藥。」

這些話讓總統的臉色更難看了。

「總統先生，我們……」小隊長想辯解，但不知道從何說起，他想說他阻止過Mr. Banning隻身一人衝進樓裡，在Mr. Banning下令引爆的時候，他也曾經掙扎過，是Mr. Banning說必須炸了樓，他們才有辦法出來，所以他才會按下引爆器。但是他感覺這些話，都不是總統想聽的。

「沒關係，我知道。」總統沉默了一陣才說：「你們的功績我會派人表揚的。」

在來這裡之前，他們從沒想過總統會不高興，原本以為有機會被總統當眾表揚，但現在總統明顯已經沒有心情理會他們，整支隊伍大家面面相覷，不曉得到底發生什麼事了。

「好了，你們可以離開了。」

總統下了逐客令，他們只能敬禮後，抱著滿肚子的委屈跟疑問離開。剛踏出門外，就看到一個穿著軍裝的人站在門口。

「你們請跟我來。」那個人對著門口的特勤點頭示意後，帶著他們離開。

雖然隊員們有點疑惑，但是看著那人身上的階級比他們高上好幾階，還是沒有異議的跟他走。他們走出這條走廊後轉彎，在第二個門停下來，在門上敲了兩聲後替他們打開門要他們進去。

走進房間裡看見裏頭的那個人，隊員立刻站定敬禮，「Sir！」

「嗯，坐吧。」總參謀長指著房間裡的沙發，要他們坐下。

雖然看見長官，隊伍很想打起精神，但是想到剛剛總統的態度，又覺得有些灰心。看到這些隊員的狀況總參謀長似乎早已經預料到了。

「告訴我，總統跟你們說了什麼？」

「總統說…」Will先開了口，卻不知道從何說起。

「總統問了我們關於這次救援的細節。」旁邊的隊友幫他講下去，「不知道為什麼總統聽了很不高興。」

「報告上說是Mr. Banning獨自一人救出總統。」

「是的，因為Mr. Banning要我們在外面掩護他。」

「我大致懂了。」

「Sir，我向總統報告完以後，總統很不高興，為什麼？」小隊長提出他悶在心裡好久的問題。

「我知道為什麼，但是沒辦法跟你們解釋。」雖然總參謀長是總統的幕僚，但那也僅止於公事上的搭配，他不清楚總統的私事，特別是扯上Mike Banning的事，就更複雜了。但是這次的事情如果不處理好，會影響到軍中的士氣。

總參謀長想了才開口，「你們曉得之前白宮被攻陷後的事吧，那件事過後，不少人的職位都變動了，我的前任在白宮事件時殉職，我被提拔上來。」

不懂總參謀長為什麼忽然講之前的事，但是大家點頭表示知道。

「很多事情是我事後聽說的，那次事件雖然損失慘重，但不算失敗，在檢討會議上總統很罕見的訓斥了一頓當時在指揮所裡的所有人，除了Ms. Jacobs跟Mr. Trumbull，全場只有他們兩個因為〝合宜的〞判斷被稱讚。」總參謀長頓了一下以後才繼續說：「雖然總統用了別的理由訓斥其他人，但是當時在現場只有Ms. Jacobs跟Mr. Trumbull他們兩個信任Banning，其他人都對Banning的能力抱著懷疑的態度。」

這個內幕消息太勁爆，所有的人都不知該如何反應。

總參謀長看著呆滯的隊員笑了一下，「這只是大家的臆測，你們別想太多。」然後他話鋒一轉，「這種未經證實的消息別傳出去。」

隊員們點頭，這種消息說出來也沒有人會相信。

重新整理過得到的消息，小隊長提出新的疑問，「為什麼Mr. Banning會擔任總統的隨扈？」如果這臆測為真，是特勤局該派人保護他，而不是他站第一線保護總統。

「好奇的話，你可以當面問總統。」總參謀長露出〝這種事沒有人敢問〞的表情，然後他說出這場對話最初的目的，「你們的表揚，我會盡可能的邀請總統親自到場，他真的無法排出時間的話，我也會到。」

「謝謝您，Sir。」總聽到參謀長的話，整隻隊伍全部站起來向他敬禮。

「謝謝你們協助救出總統。」總參謀長回禮。

同場加映

結束了在外的行程，Ben終於回到白宮，本來身為總統應該很忙碌，但是他用他需要養傷的理由把事情都丟給了Allan。走到了居住區，守在他臥室門口的兩個特勤向他表示在他離開時，裡面的人沒離開過這裡。

Ben點頭表示知道了。他打開臥室的門還來不及跨步，就被裡面的人拉進去，門被重重的關上。

門口的特勤們面面相覷，基於他們的職業，他們是應該衝進去保護總統，但裡面的人是全美國人的英雄，他不會對總統做出超過的舉動，應該吧…，而且…站在門口的特勤以門為中心點，悄悄的向外移動，如果可以他們希望不要聽到奇怪的聲音。

門的另一邊，Ben正面朝門板的被壓在上面，他的兩隻手被固定在背後。

「你威脅我…」說話的人把嘴貼在Ben的耳邊。

「那只是個建議，我有給你選擇。」Ben沒費力去掙扎，他只是個稍有鍛鍊的總統，不可能從最強特勤的手下掙脫的，所以他也省下這力氣。

「你設計我…，你不知道我醒來發現你不見了有多擔心。」

「所以我留了紙條在你的枕頭旁邊，門外的特勤也知道我去哪裡。」

「我是你的隨扈，我應該隨時隨地跟著你、保護你。」

知道Mike吃軟不吃硬，Ben盡量把說話的口吻放軟，「我知道，但是醫生說你需要休息，我出門都帶著你的組員，他們是你一手訓練的，你應該多信任他們一些。」

Mike整個人壓在Ben像是要確認懷中的人的真實感。「我不相信任何人…，我不敢想像如果那時候我晚一些才到…」

「停下來，Mike我沒事，我人就在這裡。」Ben試了一下發現Mike沒有鬆手的意圖，「能先放開我嗎？我的手有點麻。」

Mik鬆開手，整個人退後了一步。

身上的壓力一解除Ben立刻轉過身把Mike拉下來，讓他的頭靠著自己的肩膀，「這裡是白宮，你在我旁邊，我很安全…。」

倫敦之行回來後，兩個人身上都是或輕或重的傷，Ben除了被揍上幾拳外，傷勢還算輕，Mike雖然表現得像沒事的人一樣，但是醫生發現他除了皮肉傷，還有一些不容易痊癒的內傷，被要求暫離工作崗位養傷。結果他不僅違抗醫囑，還像牛皮糖一樣恨不得二十四小時跟著Ben，心理醫師評估他有類似分離焦慮症的情況。

Ben在他面前被恐怖分子帶走這件事，造成他嚴重的心理陰影，但是他拒絕吃藥，因為藥物有可能影響他的動作，更拒絕休假養、拒絕Ben離開他的視線。因為一直沒有休息養傷，醫生擔心他的精神狀況，還有傷勢，Ben只好下藥讓Mike好好睡一覺，本來Ben預計在他回來前Mike還不會醒，顯然醫生低估了他對藥物的耐受性。幸好Ben在出白宮前留了字條給Mike告訴他：如果Mike離開房間去找他，Ben就辭退他。他沒想過這字條能攔住Mike，他已經做好Mike如果提早醒來一定會追出來的打算，反正他也不可能真的辭退Mike。

「醫生說了，你需要多休息。」Ben拍拍Mike的背。

「你在旁邊我才能休息。」Mike環住Ben拉近兩個人的距離。

「我的意思是你需要在家好好休息。」Ben忍不住嘆了口氣，「如果你不想回家，白宮還有多的房間，你可以在這裡休息。」

「這房間就很好。」

「你知道已經有很多人在猜測我們的事了嗎？」

「他們有猜錯嗎？」

「那不是重點！」

「不然呢？」

Ben再次嘆了口氣，「你真的考慮好了嗎？」

「除非死亡，否則我不會離開你。」Mike把自己的氣息覆蓋上Ben。

-Fin-


End file.
